This proposal is a new application of a National Research Service Award for Kidney Research Training at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine. This request responds to the urgent need for Nephrology research training by providing rigorous mentored and inspired research experiences in both clinical and basic disciplines. The program builds on the strengths of current training opportunities in basic, clinical, translational, public health and health services research and engages a pool of talented investigators within the adult and pediatric divisions of Nephrology at Northwestern Memorial Hospital and Children's Lurie Hospital, the division of transplant medicine and numerous other Departments across the Northwestern campus. This first time proposal request comes at a time of substantial and sustained growth in the Divisions of Nephrology and the research enterprise of the Feinberg School of Medicine. The long-term, overriding, goal of this training program is to nurture bright, enthusiastic, well-trained, academically-oriented M.D.s, M.D.-PhD's and Ph.D's in pursuit of a career in Kidney Disease Investigation. Our program will provide a `team approach' to mentorship, which will be provided by both clinical and basic investigators who have expertise across multiple disciplines. This approach will provide trainees with essential skills needed to develop the most innovative, successful and significant kidney research programs in the ever- evolving scientific environment, which depends heavily on ability of investigators to develop multi-disciplinary collaborations. The specific objectives of the training grant are: 1) to develop clinical and basic research scientists, who will ultimately be capable of independently performing hypothesis-driven research that addresses the needs of our target patient population; 2) to provide stipend support and protected time for research trainees; 3) to provide both basic and clinical science trainees a rigorous base of classroom and interactive study in the disciplines necessary for successfully conducting research relevant to disease etiology, pathogenesis and outcomes and for the development of innovative care to patients with all forms of kidney disease and/or replacement therapy; 5) to establish an ongoing evaluation process; 6) to provide exposure to both basic and clinical research through a co-mentorship process 7) to train pediatric and adult nephrologists side-by-side to improve understanding of kidney disease initiation, progression and transition.